In recent years, as compressors applied to air conditioners for vehicle, inverter-integrated electric compressors have come in practical use. The inverter-integrated electric compressor has an inverter housing portion on a periphery of a housing of the electric compressor, and in the inverter housing portion, an inverter device that converts a direct current power into a three-phase alternating-current power and supplies the power to an electric motor is installed.
The inverter-integrated electric compressors use, for wiring connection of the inverter devices, busbar assemblies formed by integrating busbars by insert resin formation using resins that are insulation materials (for example, see Patent document 1).
Further, to the busbar assemblies, coils (inductors, capacitors, or the like) are connected to remove electric noise.
Normally, for the connection of a busbar to an enameled wire of a coil, (1) a method of providing a terminal having a circular hole and fixing an enameled wire using a screw and a nut, (2) a method of welding a busbar and an enameled wire by micro resistance welding or the like have been used. In view of reliability and production process reduction, the method (2), that is, the micro resistance welding is considered advantageous.
In Patent document 2, as a busbar structure for an electric connection box, a busbar structure for laser welding a busbar and a jumper wire is disclosed. In the structure, to connect both ends of a covered electric wire forming a jumper wire to a predetermined pattern sections of the busbar, insertion holes into which core wire end portions of the jumper wire are inserted are provided to the predetermined pattern sections, or flat planes that contact with the busbar are formed on the periphery of core wire end portions.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-190547
[Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei11-220823